Alive
by StuckInTheClouds17
Summary: "You woulda thought I would get used to it ya know? Living alone and fending for myself. Sure I got used to it but it still didn't leave me aching any less to know I came second to my parents jobs." Duncan x Courtney eventually, AU. T for language, drug use, and general bad teenage behavior from all characters in the story.


_Hey y'all, so I'm back into the Total Drama Universe after an absence of close to a year! Or well, I've really been absent from Fanfiction writing for over a year. And I sincerely apologize for that, especially to my readers anticipating the newest chapter into my Glee fanfic, Magical Berries. And I'm sad to say guys that you're probably gonna be waiting a bit longer unless I suddenly get a blammo type of inspiration and get a kick-ass chapter written! Because trust me, I've been attempting to write a decent chapter but everything just kinda sounds like shit and I wanna give you only the best! So maybe if I start writing again like this in a completely different universe and series, I'll get some sort of inspiration! :) As for this story, it just kinda came to me and I had to write it down and when I did, well, I actually felt like it was pretty good work. But that's just my author's opinion. What really matters is your guys' so please, feel free to follow, review, or favorite to show your approval or disapproval of this story! Now for the trademarks: I own nothing in this story, though I wish I did :(. By the way, most of my chapters are longer than this! And the title comes from the song Alive by Krewella and it'll all make sense farther along in the story! I have it all mapped out :)._

_Also, tell me if you want me to put a rating disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter like I do with my other stories or if you think it's stupid shit that's unneeded. _

DxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDx CDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCD xCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxD xCDxCDxC

Tears spilled over my eyelids and down my cheeks like rivers. I sat on the window seat in my room, knees hugged up to my chest as I stared out my window. Stars twinkled in the clear night sky, the moon high and glowing like a natural night light. Music was blasting from my stereo, though I knew nobody could hear and even if they did, they didn't give a damn. My Mom was out of town on business, same with my Dad. None of our neighbors ever really cared, too sympathetic with my situation to ever really do anything to me. None of my friends knew that I was basically leaving alone at this point, mostly because I never let any of them come over. Not that I had that many, only Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen. Sure I had other people that I was friendly with like Leshawna and Harold but those three were the people I hung out with. And none of them had been over in a couple months, always dragging me to their house or a party and what not. Another sob wracked my body, making me bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. I only knew I did because I tasted the gross, irony taste filling my mouth. My phone sat next to me, vibrating and going on unattended. I knew it was just my parents trying to get ahold of me after leaving today without even telling me, leaving me to come home to a dark and empty house earlier this evening after I got out of dance. Sure, this trip was only a week unlike most of their month long business trips but it still hurt to come home and think they had finally picked up and left me. I mean, I am turning eighteen in six months and I've been living like this since I was sixteen but still, their business trips have really been picking up lately.

I don't know how long I sat there until my tears just stopped coming, like I used them all up. Honestly, I had probably had over these past few months of loneliness. You woulda thought I would get used to it ya know? Living alone and fending for myself. Sure I got used to it but it still didn't leave me aching any less to know I came second to my parents jobs. But when the tears stopped coming, I stood and walked over to my nightstand and opened the top drawer and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighter and headed out of my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I crept down the stairs, making sure to not wake up our dogs and cut through the living room where I left the TV on and quietly slid open the back patio doors and stepped out. The night air was cold and I shivered slightly, making a mental note to put on slippers next time. Once I was standing outside I swiftly pulled out a cigarette and slid the pack into my Wawakana High School hoodie then lit the tip and deposited the lighter in the same place. The smoke relaxed me slightly and I stepped into my backyard then sat down to look up at the stars as I smoked.

"You smoke?" I jumped and my head jerked to the side towards the familiar voice, dreading it and hoping to God it wasn't him. Of course it was though, the perfect way to top off this fantastic night. Note the heavy sarcasm. I grimaced as I spotted Duncan James, Geoff's best friend, my enemy, and sadly my next door neighbor.

"What do you want Duncan? I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight." I said tiredly, taking another drag on my ever dwindling cigarette as I turned my attention back to the starry night.

"Wow, you actually used my name. I'm impressed Princess, I was really thinkin you thought my name was 'Ogre' or 'Asshole'." I rolled my eyes and fought off the small smile, yet I didn't turn to look at him. I knew the delinquent was still standing on the edge of my property. Our neighborhood didn't really have fences, only open yards, where everyone knew where their yard ended and the next began.

"What'd I just say Duncan? Leave. Me. Alone." I said, annoyance seeping into my voice as the small dropped back off my face when I realized he wasn't leaving.

"Yeah not gonna happen darlin, considering you're out here all alone." I sighed and finished my cigarette then turned my head at the sound of the grass crunching softly under foot. Next thing I know, the Ogre has popped a squat next to me and laid down with his hands behind his head to gaze at the stars. His piercings glinted in the moonlight and his teal eyes just looked brighter and deeper. I stood and glared down at the idiot and he simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Get the hell off my property!" I snapped and he smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna lay here and watch the stars." I huffed and glowered down at him.

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?! We hate each other now get the fuck off my property and leave me the hell alone!" I quietly yelled, kicking a foot at him and pointing my finger back to his house just forty feet away. Duncan's eyes narrowed at me and he slowly stood and looked at me.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" He snapped back and I growled at him.

"I'm only a bitch to idiots like you! One's that won't leave me alone and constantly try to get under my skin!"

"I only get under your skin cuz it's fun to get you pissed off!" I threw my arms in the air and glared at Duncan.

"You know I only tolerate you because you're Geoff's best friend and he's dating my best friend. Otherwise I'd cause you some serious bodily harm." I warmed and Duncan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Princess, surrreeeee." I narrowed my eyes to slits and swiftly kicked Duncan where I knew it would hurt most then turned and stormed back to my lonely, empty house, leaving Duncan crumpled in my backyard. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and a sense of mixing guilt and happiness was floating through my veins. I slid open the door and just as I stepped inside I turned back and smiled softly and called, "Goodnight Duncan." then shut the glass doors and pulled the curtains.

DxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDx CDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCD xCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxCDxC DxCDxCDxC

_So how bout that for a first chapter? Yeah I know it's kinda short but I'm kinda testing this out and I wanna know what you guys think, give me your God honest opinion! Whether it be good, bad, or ugly, I wanna know and I want your input! Just don't be that one dickhead that reviews and completely tears me apart without the least bit of constructive criticism please and thank you! R&R lovelies and I'll get back to you with the second chapter! _

_StuckInTheClouds17_


End file.
